


Washing and Railing- Haiba Lev/Male!Reader

by MLB224



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Frotting, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLB224/pseuds/MLB224
Summary: You and your boyfriend Haiba Lev have been dating for a few years now. He’s a giant streak of happiness and you’re a pocket rocket of sass.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Washing and Railing- Haiba Lev/Male!Reader

Lev x Male!Reader - Washing and Railing

"You're so tiny," Lev said in a playful voice as he walked up behind you at the kitchen bench and reached down to slap your ass.

"Shut up! I'm tall, I'm just not crazy tall like you," you huffed, dropping back down from your tippy toes after trying to get your favourite cup off the top shelf.

"Why do you put your favourite cup up so high when you can't even reach it?" Lev laughed, reaching over your head to get it for you.

You took it firmly from his hand and gave him a faux angry pout before turning and storming off sassily to the hot water jug before switching it on.

"Did you need me to get the coffee?" Lev asked with a smile as he opened the food cupboard and reached out about chest height to get it.

Stop that," you chided, marching back over to him to get it, then walking away again.

Lev watched your tight little ass walk away and licked his bottom lip as he checked you out.

He had been watching you intently as you bustled around the house, doing stuff and he'd be telling an untruth if he said that the sight of your legs in those short shorts wasn't starting to get him sexually frustrated. 

"I've done enough housework for today," you said in an overly dramatic tone, "you can do the rest."

"I'll hang the laundry if you get it out of the washing machine for me," Lev teased, chuckling a little when he saw the absolute filthy look you gave him.

"Bitch, you KNOW I can't reach the damn bottom of that thing. You just want to watch me struggle!"

"No, actually, I want to see your ass in the air," Lev replied, his cat-like irises giving you a seductive look as he adjusted himself in his pants.

You glanced at his crotch, eyeing off his massive dick print, and groaned internally.

"I absolutely love it when he takes me from behind and parks that giant cock in my ass," you thought, trying not to show that you were getting aroused as you turned back to the hot water jug (that was now finished boiling) and popping the coffee jar lid open. 

"So is that a yes?" Lev probed, rubbing his shaft through his pants.

"Mmmhmm," you replied, giving him the side eye, "lemme just make a coffee, then I'll get it for you."

"Ok," Lev replied with a giant smile, still palming himself through his pants.

You made a coffee- switching your weight from one leg to the other and poking your ass out as you did so, so that you could tease Lev, and you could literally feel his eyes burning into your rear.

"Ready babe," you suddenly sung, placing the spoon in the sink and putting your coffee mug aside then strolling into the laundry that was just off from the kitchen.

You opened the washing machine lid and slowly bent in, keeping your toes pointed as you nose dived into the machine- still unable to touch the bottom.

As you pushed your way further in you felt both of Lev's strong hands on your hips and something very large pressing between your ass cheeks.

"Ooooo?" You coo'd, stuck head first down into the washing machine, "hello big boy."

Lev smacked your ass then pushed against you more, making your own cock grow in size and press against the side of the washing machine.

You gathered as many clothes as possible in one armload then called for Lev to pull you out- which he did- and you dropped the armload down into the laundry basket before turning and grabbing onto Lev's pants and boxers then dragging them down as you went into a low squat at his feet.

You had always loved the size and shape of Lev, he has this gorgeous long dick that curved neatly upwards, the tip being a lovely shade of pink and the girth of it making you scream with pain and pleasure everytime he pushed it into you.

You stood back up then half bent your head down and kissed the tip of his cock, the pre-cum wetting your lips as you puckered up.

"Mmm," Lev groaned a little, leaning back and tilting his head to the side so he could watch you as you parted your lips and placed them over the head of his cock, flicking your tongue back and forth.

You were painfully hard now, your cock throbbing in your shorts as you struggled to get a decent amount of him into your mouth.

"Want to go to the lounge?" he asked as he watched you push more of him into your mouth.

"Yeah, babes, I need you to lie down because this half bending nonsense is going to throw my back out, ugh."

He smiled and backed back before stepping out of his pants and walking back into the kitchen and through to the lounge room to lie down.

Reaching the lounge, he sat back and stretched out, grasping his cock in hand as he watched you pull your little shorts off and stroke yourself.

"Turn around," he asked, "I want to see your cute little ass."

"You like this?" you asked cheekily as you turned around and shook your booty a little.

"Yeah," he replied, rubbing his cock some more.

"Let me suck that big lollipop," you said with a cheeky smile as you turned back around and pushed his legs apart so you could get between them.

He shifted them open more and you reached for his shaft, holding it in hand and stroking it a bit as you got into a comfortable kneeling position and bent your head down again, pushing the head of his cock into your widened mouth then forcing it to go in even deeper.

Lev groaned and you used your glutes to balance, clenching them as you placed both hands on his cock, rubbing them up and down in time with what you were doing to the tip of his cock.

You could feel how painfully hard you were and pulled off him a bit to look at yourself and see how turned on your were.

No surprises that pre-cum was leaking from your tip and you took one hand from his cock and placed it on yours, stroking yourself for some much needed attention.

You shuffled forwards and rubbed the underside of your cock to Lev's, the slippery sensation making you both groan with excitement.

"Let me get the lube," you said in a breathless voice, running off to the bedroom then re-appearing with the lube and a condom.

You took the condom and rolled it down Lev's shaft then took the lube and slathered the contents all over the tip and down the sides before using the leftovers on your fingers to massage it into your own ass.

"I'm ready for you," you said excitedly, throwing the tube of lube on the floor then standing up and walking over his lower half and squatting down.

You reached under yourself to grab his shaft and pressed his cock to your asshole, taking a deep breath in- then out, as you pushed him a little way in.

"You're so tight," Lev groaned.

"You're too fat babe, ph-phat though!" you replied, referring to his cock as you sat down a little more, "ohhhh~ fuck, this feels so good!" 

Finally you got all the way down on him then adjusted yourself so that you were kneeling and leaning forward a little to rock your ass back and forth on his length.

As you leaned forward, Lev grabbed for your face and pulled you in for a kiss, his tongue finding and playing with yours as you moved minutely to get your ass used to his giant cock.

"Mmmm," you hummed against his lips, reaching for your cock with your hand and stroking yourself as you rocked a little more on him.

"Let me play with you," he said as you sat back, "I like your dick."

"I like it when you stroke me, your hand is so fucking big wrapped around my dick," you gasped, leaning back and placing your hands on his thighs behind you as you arched up and down his shaft while he stroked and rubbed your rigid cock and balls.

"Oh, Haiba," you groaned, "yes, stroke my cock!" 

You arched more, bucking your hips up and down, moaning his name as his cock assaulted your ass.

Getting more into it you let go of his thighs and sat up straighter, bouncing heavily on him.

"Im getting so close!" you groaned, "fuck my ass, Haiba!"

Lev did a sit up and wrapped his arms around your middle before swinging his legs off the lounge and standing up.

He crouched a little, using his strong thighs to support you as he gripped your body tightly and jerked it up and down his length.

"Wahhhh!! Oh god!!" you wailed, letting yourself be used by this giant boyfriend of yours.

He turned and dropped you down onto the lounge, ploughing into your ass as he pushed your knees to your chest, really railing into you as you screamed with pleasure.

"Fuuuuck!" you cried, "fuck me, Haiba, fuck me!!" 

As you cried out once more, cum shot from your cock, flying up all over your shirt and getting on Lev's top as well.

"Well... that's more washing to do..." Lev commented as he slowed a little for you to catch your breath.

"You done?" you panted at him.

"No, but I'm close..." he replied breathlessly, "can I bent you over into the washing machine and take you from behind? I've always wanted to do that."

"Sure babes," you panted, putting your arms up and doing a 'want' little hand grabbing motion to indicate for him to just pick you up and carry you there.

He did so and- with cock still buried in your ass, carried you back to the laundry then put you down and pulled out of you. 

You spun quickly and jumped up on the side of the washing machine and bent over it, poking your bare ass out for him to take.

Keen to get back to it he gripped you under your hip bones then lifted your ass up easily and pushed his monster cock back into your ass.

You wailed with pleasure as he pushed into you again and held on for dear life as his hips bucked wildly back and forth against yours, his balls slapping yours heavily with each thrust.

"Your ass feels so good," Lev groaned, grunting with each sharp forward tilt of his hips.

"Cum for me, babe," you wailed, enjoying the pain and pleasure.

"I'm cumming," he panted, thrusting harder and faster against the machine, banging it with his knees.

With one more deep thrust and groan he came, his cock pulsating inside your ass, emptying into the condom as he let out a relieved sigh and lifted you back up against him so he could pull out of you and stand you back down again.

Your legs gave way as they hit the floor and he quickly grabbed you so that you wouldn't topple over.

"I'm definitely out for the rest of the day," you groaned.

"I'll put you in bed then bring your coffee," he said with a smile, scooping you up bridal style and walking to the bedroom.

"Oh god! My coffee!" you gasped, "awwww, it's gonna be cold now."

"I'll make you another one," Lev said happily, "I'm a good boyfriend."

"You are indeed, sweetness," you said as he plopped you down in bed, "thank you!"

He leaned down and gave you a kiss on the lips then rubbed his nose to yours together in a cute display of affection.

"Ok, now where's my coffee?" you asked playfully with a snap of your fingers.

"Come right up, boss!" he replied, standing up then turning and walking out of the room.

-END-


End file.
